filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN
FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN is the 37th episode of the sixth season of The Filthy Frank Show. It was uploaded on November 26th, 2016. Plot The Return of Frank Prelude Pink Guy wakes up in Realm 9.444 OMN-6 (190624) to find himself in a forest with Safari Man. After a short conversation, Safari Man starts to bleed from his mouth, due to the chromosomes that Chin-Chin has harvested from him. Pink Guy looks around as Safari Man falls to the ground, seemingly dead or insane (Note: Safari Man talking might just be left there just for the comedy). Pink Guy spots Chin-Chin sitting in a chair with an evil grin. After another short conversation, Chin-Chin casts another spell, this time on Pink Guy. The spell seemed to send Pink Guy into insanity as he temporarily got sent to a world which was the manifestation of his fear. The Return of Frank Chin-Chin walks out of the forest, only to be greeted with a echoing voice insulting him. A portal suddenly opened as the "Real" Frank hopped out of it with "A bottle of 40 and a blunt". His hair is now noticeably longer. Frank tells Chin-Chin "I know the truth, you ain't no god!" as they initiate in a battle in which Frank reigns victorious. Frank seemed to have learned multiple battle techniques and spells while he was banished. Also note that Frank says some people call him a Peace^lord and that could be how he learned all his new attacks. Recruiting After hearing the news, Fake Frank flies and rides to the house of Wheelz in Realm 90, begging him to help him in the upcoming war. Wheelz initially refuses to say that he should stop kneeling because he doesn't want Fake Frank to suck his dick. This leads to Fake Frank trying to bribe Wheelz by saying he could do that if that's what he wanted. Fake Frank then explained that the "Real" Frank is an impostor. Wheelz then challenges Fake Frank to a game of basketball. If Fake Frank loses, Wheelz will not help him. In the end Fake Frank loses, in his defeat, he mocks Wheelz about his disability, then unleashes his army of rats to attack him. The Real Frank runs around the city, then finds Yung Upgrade, disguised as a human. Frank recruits him because of his roast powers. Frank VS Chin-Chin As the two parties meet atop Jew Central in New York City, they find Pink Guy, who has recovered from his curse. Fake Frank says "Well, well, well, we meet again" indicating that the Fake frank has met the "Real" Frank before, while the "Real" Frank doesn't recognize him. As the battle ensues, Chin-Chin announced that he brought a weapon showing up with one of The Tap Brothers, Frank brings out Mr. Negi Generation 3000 (Yung Upgrade), The Roast Lord, who started his attack by roasting Fake Frank. E.T., who was thought to be dead, also shows up with a gun along with an unknown Lycra. As the battle goes on, some teletubby motherfucker joins Chin-Chin's army but is quickly disposed of by Real Frank with an E.T. to the ass. Frank's army eventually beats Chin-Chin and his fighters, leaving Chin-Chin with an STD, while The Roast Lord finishes Fake Frank with a final roast. Frank's meeting with Rondell Frank converses with Rondell about the fight and the upcoming war. Frank starts to narrate and he talks about Chin-Chin as how he is not a God, but he does know some candidates to be one. The video cuts to Safari Man, still unconscious on the floor. This could be foreshadowing of Safari Man's greater role in the show or just a joke.